As technology improves, people become more isolated from human-to-human interaction. Instead of interacting with people in the physical world, people become more interested in the changes occurring on their phones and other mobile devices. This can result in loneliness and a sense of being disconnected.
One way to reduce the feelings of isolation comes from using virtual reality systems. In a virtual reality system, users interact with visual displays generated by software to experience a new location, activity, etc. For example, the user may play a game and interact with other characters in the game. In another example, the government is currently using virtual reality systems to train pilots. Current systems, however, fail to completely remedy feelings of isolation because the VR systems are insufficiently realistic.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.